


Pertemuan

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kau <em>ngerti</em> gerakan dance yang tadi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pertemuan

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Zone milik Johnny's Entertainment.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan dari penulisnya semata 8"D

Pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu duduk bersila di lantai ruangan yang luas itu, menopang kepala dengan tangan kiri sementara jari tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk kertas yang sudah mulai terlihat kusut di atas paha, dahi berkerut. Para anak laki-laki lain seusianya—bahkan banyak yang usianya jauh lebih kecil darinya—ramai bernyanyi atau berlatih gerakan _dance_ dengan sesama mereka seakan tidak dapat mengganggunya.

Ia akhirnya mendongak; beberapa anak lain yang bertemu mata dengannya memberikan senyum, dan dengan senang hati ia membalasnya. Ia berdiri hendak mengambil air minum dari dispenser di sudut ruangan, berjalan sambil melihat ke sekeliling; sebelum ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak biasa di ruangan ramai itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki lainnya, dengan earset terpasang di telinga; duduk diam bersila di sudut ruangan yang lain. Tatapan tajam yang terlihat serius tak lepas dari selembar kertas di pangkuannya, tampak tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Didorong dengan rasa penasaran yang muncul tiba-tiba—mungkin karena tadi dia melakukan hal yang sama?—tanpa sadar langkahnya sudah beralih arah.

“Hei,”

Yang duduk bersila mendongak, sebelum buru-buru melepas earset yang ia pakai. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan ekspresinya tidak ada, hanya menatap yang lainnya. Yang berdiri mulai merasa rikuh, sebelum ia tersenyum lebar dan duduk di sebelah sang anak. “Kau _ngerti_ gerakan dance yang tadi?”

Yang lainnya tampak hening, sebelum perlahan mulutnya terbuka dan suara lirih menyeruak. “... aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti ... Kento- _kun_.”

Iris Kento melebar. “Kau tahu namaku!” katanya riang. “Tidak kusangka di antara sebanyak ini orang, kau ingat namaku.” Senyumnya makin lebar. Merasa orang di depannya hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang berkedip perlahan dan tidak memberikan tanda-tanda akan memberikan respon, Kento melanjutkan. “Kau tahu, aku baru masuk dua minggu yang lalu, jadi... belum banyak orang yang kukenal.”

“Aku ...” masih dengan suara lirih. Bola matanya tampak tidak tenang; ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, sebelum kembali menatap Kento, senyum tipis terlukis. “... baru bergabung satu minggu yang lalu.”

Kento berkedip; ‘anak yang manis’ adalah hal yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya. Meski mata yang menatapnya saat ini terlihat tajam, namun dengan kedua pipi tembam dan kulit putih hampir-hampir pucat, seperti....

“ _Marshmallow_ ...”

“.... eh?”

“Ah, ti-tidak-tidak,” Kento berusaha menutupi kerikuhannya dengan tawa kecil. “Wah, kalau gitu kita sama-sama masih baru, ya ... salam kenal ... eum ....”

“Kikuchi.” Jawab yang lainnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kento.

.

.

.

.

“Kikuchi ... Fuma.”

.

.

.

.

Dan itu adalah awal dari segalanya.

.

.

.

.

_Angin dari cinta yang menyelimuti kita_

_Lahir di antara takdir dan kesempatan_

_Keajaiban berwarna pastel yang mengiringi pertemuan kita—_

中島健人 – Ｌｏｖｅ風


End file.
